victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tzimisce Lore
= Tzimisce Lore 1 = * You must sleep in a handful of your "native" soil or suffer negative effects. * It has been made clear that is rude to enter anothers domain/haven without permission. * Many of your clan seem to revel in torture and self mutilation. * You your clan are aware that you have the ability to shape flesh and bone with the power of Vicssitude. * You have been taught that the Tzimisce were the founders of the Sabbat and are the spiritual leaders of it. * You have been taught that the Sabbat was created as soldiers in a Holy War against the Camarilla. * You are unaware of any political structure within the clan * You know that the Camarilla are pawns of the Antediluvians and have been taught what that means. = Tzimisce Lore 2 = * You know the how and why a Tzimisce must sleep in it's native soil each night or suffer adverse effects. * The consequences for breaking the proper etiquette when entering another Tzimisce's domain without permission have been made clear to you. * You have been taught/learned a Path. Even if not on Metamorphosis you have learned of it and have a better understanding of the tortures of the flesh to which many of the Tzimisce seem to revel in. * You have seen and are aware of the Zulo Form (regardless of whether you possess it yourself). * You have seen schzlachta. * You have learned sketchy details on special ghouls called revenants which are some relation to the Tzimisce. * You have learned that Tzimisce childer are often "kept" with their Masters/Sires far longer than other Sabbat clans with the exception of the Lasombra. * Tzimisce childer seem to rarely be made during Sabbat War Party's "mass embraces" - the majority of the Tzimisce seem more selective. * Tzimisce tend to make up many of the priests within the Sabbat as well as many other higher ranking spiritual positions. * You have been taught that the mystical rites which are the Sabbat rituals were created by Tzimisce magicians. * You have heard the term Voivode used and had it explained to you. * You have heard of Tzimisce who are not Sabbat but know little else. * You have seen and participated in Kupalas Night = Tzimisce Lore 3 = * You have learned the beginnings of history of the bond with the earth amongst the Tzimisce and why you must sleep with your native soil. As well as rumours of those who can only find peace in the soil of Eastern Europe despite their birthplace. * Domain and Hospitality began with your Clan. The proper protocols for both should be observed when entering another Tzimisce's domicile or inviting one within. * You have observed or are far along on the path of Metamorphosis. * You have seen and understand how to create sczhlacta. * You have heard of/and or seen Hellhounds and may have some idea how to create them. * You have heard of rumors of Vozhd and may have even seen one. * There is stories of Tzimisce powers which combine with other vampiric powers to create unparalleled effects. * You understand and know the names of all the existing Revenant families. * The Tzimisce revolted from their sires blood bonds sparking the Anarch War in which they diablerized the clan founder and begin the steps in creating the Sabbat. * You understand that there was once a plethora of Tzimisce called Koldun who practiced the magics of the land and spirits whom were the founders for the Sabbat Vauldrie and rituals. * There is a special enmity in for the Tremere which you now fully understand knowing the history of the Tremere/Tzimisce War. * You have heard of the wise Tzimisce of the clan whom are called Zhupan. Who sometimes practice the blood magic of the Tremere. * You know of many of the Societies within the Clan and the titles which accompany them. * You know the vary titles for land holders amongst the Tzimisce. * There is some significance to some family "lineages" within the clan. As well as rumor that some elder Tzimisce may be attempting to recreate the zadruga of old. * You understand that Vicissitude eventually allows the user to transcend the flesh beyond pain and pleasure. * You have heard of and possibly sought out the special abilities which allow a Tzimisce to combine Vicissitude into new aspects. * You know of the Old Clan Tzimisce. * You have seen and participated in Kupalas Night and understand its basic signifcance = Tzimisce Lore 4 = * You have heard of the concept of Azhi Dahaka * You are cognizant of the ways to create Hellhounds and Vozhd though you may not be able to create them personally. * In times past Wars were common amongst Tzimisce voivodes over domain. These wars were often fought by the voivodes behind stone walls while their blood bond childer, war ghouls and revenant servants fought in the bloody trenches. * The Anarch War began (according to the Tzimisce) when the Amaranth was enacted on Kupalas Night amongst the blood bound childer of the dark age voivode's. Shortly after was when the founder Tzimisce was killed and consumed. * You are aware of many of the Sabbat rituals. As well as are aware and often able to perform the Tzimisce specific rituals. * You are aware of all the existing revenants, their quirks and uses as well as their powers. * You understand that there was once many more revenant lines and have a vague idea of some of their names and powers. * You are aware of all the varying titles within the Clan and what they mean as well as the Societies. Lineages. You have an idea of the of all the well known Tzimisce lineages and their founders as well as often times where they originated from. * You understand that Old Clan Tzimisce refuse to "taint" themselves with Vicissitude and rumors that they believe it to be a disease. = Tzimisce Lore 5 = * Spiritual Metamorphism (as well as the path) along with Vicissitude have been rumored to lead to the fabled Azhi Dahaka. * Legends of the Dracon and his scion childer are linked to both the Azhi Dahaka and the Obertus family. * The ancient rituals of the Tzimisce would vary from region to region. Their Masters alone knowing their origins. * Many of the lost rituals of the koldun you have heard of or studied. * You know not only of the existing revenants but those lines lost to time including much of the secrets those modern and ancient hold. * The origins of the titles now claimed by both modern and ancient Tzimisce are known to you. * There are few zadruga family or lineage that you are unaware of and the ancient Tzimisce who founded them. * The nights of and following the amaranth flower you know vary by speculation and source. Even to rumors of the actual diablerie of Tzimisce itself and its still possible continued existence.